hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Death of a Showman
Death of a Showman is the first mission in Hitman: Blood Money, in which Agent 47 must eliminate entrepreneur and entertainer Joseph Clarence. This serves as a training mission to introduce players to the mechanics of the game. Death of a Showman is considerably more linear and restrictive than all later missions, as the player must follow a guided tutorial to complete the level. Background A ferris wheel at Southland Amusement Park malfunctions and collapses killing 36 people, many of which children and teenagers. The owner, Joseph Clarence, is sued by relatives of the victims for negligence of the park's safety during construction. The lawsuits bankrupt Clarence, leaving him with only the abandoned amusement park to his name. Clarence is eventually acquitted of all charges, but as the park has severe state of disrepair he rents the park to a gangster known as Scoop for his gang to produce cocaine. Clarence hopes that in doing so he will receive a share of the profits for himself, allowing him to restore and reopen the amusement park. The father of one of the victims, a teenage male quarterback, is shown to be struggling with his grief and anger at Clarence's acquittal. He contacts the ICA to eliminate Clarence, requesting that the last thing Clarence ever sees is a picture of the client's son. Outcome 47 infiltrates the amusement park, and shows Joseph Clarence a picture of the client's son before eliminating him. A sophisticated appearing albino is shown to be reading a newspaper report about the killing, and takes a keen interest in the story. Mission Information Briefing Welcome to the states, 47. This should be a straightforward operation. We need you to penetrate an abandoned amusement park, locate the owner and take him out. The target, is a Joseph Clarence, also known as "Swing King". An accident involving one of the rides at the park a few years back forced him to close it down. Our client has made a special request that the photograph you have in your possession be the "last thing the target sees." Mr. Clarence has some how become involved in a narcotics distribution ring, so the park may still have some amusements. Enjoy the ride, 47. Objectives # Kill Joseph Clarence. # Escape. Weapons Firearms File:H&K USP Compact.jpg|'SLP .40' Carried by most guards. File:Desert Eagle.jpg|'Desert Eagle' Carried by Scoop. Another found in Scoop's room. File:Remington 870.jpg|'Shotgun' Found in the upstairs hallway next to the theatre. File:Steyr TMP.jpg|'TMP' Carried by some guards. Found in the bathroom next to the lab, and in the courtyard between the theatre and gift shop. File:Dragunov Sniper1.jpg|'Dragunov SVD' Found in a case in a room overlooking the ferris wheel. Melee File:Hammer.jpg|'Hammer' File:Baseball Bat.jpg|'Baseball bat' File:Kitchen Knife.jpg|'Kitchen knife' Found embedded in a cupboard in the room next to the theatre. File:Syringe Poison.jpg|'Poison Syringe' Found downstairs in Joseph Clarence's office. File:Fire-Extinguisher.jpg|'Fire Extinguisher' Found by the open window in Joseph Clarence's office. Other File:RU-AP mine.jpg|'RU-AP mine' Found on the balcony leading to scoop's room. Disguises File:BM Chemist.png|'Chemist' Permitted inside the main building except the drug lab, office, and Scoop's room. Gallery Notes * Notoriety isn't in effect in this mission. * The briefing cannot be accessed during the mission, as its button command will prompt tutorial guidance to appear instead. * The player receives a ranking for this mission, but it's only shown on the post-mission newspaper as the usual results screen does not appear. Trivia * Death of a Showman was released as a single-mission demo for Hitman: Blood Money. * The newspaper reports on the ferris wheel incident indicate that it occurred on January 19, 2005. However, the mission to kill Clarence occurs on January 9, 2004, a year and 10 days before the incident ever occurred. * After completing the mission, the headline of the newspaper Mark Parchezzi III reads always says Silent Assassin regardless of the actual ranking the player received. * Upon entering the room where the gangster sets Andrew Chiseler on fire, there is a large mask on the wall that resembles the mask worn by Anthony Martinez in A Dance with the Devil. * In the cutscene of Clarence speaking on the phone with his wife, he refers to Scoop as "Spook". * Stored weapons can only be collected for the Hideout if they are stored in the ICA crate containing the RU-AP mine. Any weapons stored in the ICA crate in the office will not be retained. *In the room where the chemist disguise is obtained, there is a radio playing a song that is made up of quotes from the gangsters in the level. *Upon reaching Scoop's room, Scoop will be informed of Agent 47's infiltration of the park. If the player does not engage with Scoop immediately, he will execute the guard for his failure to guard the park. *The player is penalized if the divorce lawyer is set on fire and/or Scoop executes the gate guard. *The scene of when lawyer being tortured is a reference to the 1992 movie Reservoir Dogs, written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. *Upon reaching the control room with the disabled elevator a gang member can be overheard saying, "Ol' motherfuckin' Psycho ain't gonna give no shit whether he's a cop or a lawyer..." referring to the gang member in the theater torturing the lawyer. *In the drug lab a gang member can be heard telling a female drug lab worker "Keep yo hands on the table, girl. or I'm gonna have to search yo nooks AND crannies...", implying a body cavity search if he suspects her of attempting to smuggle drugs out of the lab. *In the office of Carol Anne, (Clarence's neice and secretary) there is a calendar depicting the exterior of the Pine Cone Rehabilitation Center from the mission FLATLINE, with the main building in the background and the smoking patio in the foreground. *The gangsters, including Scoop, are referred to as "security professionals working for Joseph Clarence" in the newspaper article (guess the security business will hire anyone these days). Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money